jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Harmonia nieidealna/Scenariusz
Czkawka: No, mordko. Pokaż im. Astrid: Hoooo. Sączysmark: Ale super. Mieczyk: Ja… cudo. Śledzik: Oj, warto było. Warto, warto. Czkawka: Śledzik, rozumiesz coś z tego? Śledzik: Dziwne symbole. Kawałki mapy. Czegoś takiego to ja nie widziałem. I te napisy w obcym języku. Niesamowite. Sączysmark: A to co to? Czkawka: Pewnie jakiś… ja wiem… plemienny znak czy herb. Mieczyk: Łoo. Podoba mi się. Dużo fajniejszy niż nasz. Czkawka: Mieczyk, ale ty wiesz, że my nie mamy? Szpadka: To sobie zróbmy. Mieczyk: No. Taki jak ten. Śledzik: Kurczę. Ale ta mapa… Ty chyba wiesz, że… Czkawka: Oj, grubo wykracza po za cały nasz świat. O, wiem. Astrid: I co z tym zrobimy? Czkawka: Patrzcie na to! Tysiące nieznanych lądów. Pismo, którego nie rozumiemy. Smoki, których nie znamy. No po prostu szaleństwo! Smocze Oko, to Oko, to dowód na to, że tak strasznie mało wiemy o świecie. A ja chcę wiedzieć wszystko. Pyskacz: Dawno nie było takiej atrakcji. Stoick: Dobra, panowie. Mówcie bez ogródek. Po to się zebraliśmy. I od tego są narady. Sączyślin: Od 3 lat mamy pokój i żyje nam się naprawdę miło i przyjemnie. Wiesz dobrze, przyjacielu, że kto szuka kłopotów, ten je zwykle znajduje. Sven: Słusznie, bardzo słusznie. Te wasze Oko to wrota do nieznanych piekieł. Piekieł pełnych smoków. Podziękuję, nic dobrego z tego nie będzie. Czkawka: Wybacz, Sven, mówisz bez sensu. Gdzie wy żyjecie? Piekła pełnych smoków? No błagam. Od kiedy to smoki znowu są naszym wrogiem. Nowe gatunki, ludzie, musimy je odkryć. Sączyślin: A może to zamiast uganiać się za jakimiś mrzonkami, zajęlibyście się Dagurem i wtrącili go wreszcie porządnie do lochu? Czkawka: Chętnie, tyle że się ukrył. I to daleko. Za granicami Archipelagu. Myśli, że się tam nie zapuścimy. I tu się właśnie myli. Sączyślin: Stoicku, może byś zabrał głos i zakończył sprawę? Stoick: Niech tak będzie. Pora zakończyć sprawę. Czkawka: Tato… Stoick: Pozwól mi mówić. Wszyscy powinniście to wreszcie usłyszeć. Sączyślinie, mądrze prawisz. Życie bez wojen jest wspaniałe. I ten stan należy utrzymać. Spokój, beztroska… Czkawka: Ach… Stoick: …sąsiedzkie pogaduchy, pomocne smoki. Piękne to wszystko. Ale posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie. Pamiętasz kiedy mogliśmy pozbyć się Albrechta, a wszyscy krzyczeli, żeby nie szarżować? I jak postąpiliśmy? Pyskacz: Pełna szarża na wieczny amen. Stoick: Dziękuję, przyjacielu. Pyskacz: Zawsze do usług. Stoick: A kiedy ruszyłem na poszukiwania Valki, czy ktoś był mnie w stanie powstrzymać? Pyskacz: Wiesz, jako że ty tu jesteś wodzem, nie bardzo. Stoick: A niech cię piorun. Słuszna uwaga. Wiecie do czego zmierzam. Co się dla was najbardziej na świecie liczy? Ile byście byli w stanie zrobić, poświęcić, żeby to zrobić? Ile zaryzykować? Dla małego smoki to całe życie. Nic innego się nie liczy i liczyć nie będzie. Wiadomo, że go nie powstrzymamy. Dlatego czemu by go nie wesprzeć? Leć, dzieciaku. Leć, gdzie musisz. I znajdź swoją drogę. A potem wróć do nas, bo będziemy na ciebie czekać. Pyskacz: Zmykaj, mały, za nim emocje opadną i staruszek zmieni zdanie. Stoick: Opiekuj się nim, mordko. Czkawka: I jak? Gotowy? Sączysmark: Tra, ta, ta. Zawsze ze wszystkiego musisz robić wielkie halo. Mamy lecieć, to lećmy. Czkawka: No dobra, a jeśli ktoś ma jakieś wątpliwości, albo… Sączysmark: Kto pierwszy na drugą stronę tęczy! Mieczyk, Szpadka, Śledzik i Astrid: Na drugą stronę tęczy! Czkawka: Aha, czyli wszyscy zgodni. Pędem, Szczerbatek! Łuu! Sączysmark: Na drugą stronę tęczy… Astrid: Stronę tęczy… Mieczyk i Szpadka: Stronę tęczy. Śledzik: Stronę tęczy. Aaaach. Czkawka: Oj, weźcie się w garść. No dobra, minęło parę godzin, ale na nagrodę trzeba zapracować. Mieczyk: Jakaś ludowa mądrość? Daruj. Nie mam siły. Człowieku, my lecimy na drugą stronę tęczy. Stronę tęczy. Szpadka: Stronę tęczy. Mieczyk: Na drugą stronę tęczy. Czkawka: Och, masz ci… Szczerbek, masz siłę? Sprawdźmy czy tam coś jest. Nic a nic. Astrid: Ach… No nieźle. Czy mi się wydaję, czy im dalej, tym gorzej? Śledzik: Czkawka. Słuchaj, a może wracajmy. Lecimy prawie cały dzień. Czkawka: Nie ma nawet mowy. Damy radę. Za chmurami będzie lepiej. Astrid: O rany. Myślisz… Czkawka: Myślę, że tak. Słyszycie mnie? Kierunek: światło. Sączysmark: Aaa! Śledzik: Ja… Sączysmark: Kurczę. Szpadka: Jaa… Ale pięknie. Mieczyk: Jeja… Astrid: Ale poważnie. Czkawka: Genialnie, co? Astrid: Pewnie, że genialnie! Udało się! Udało się! Śledzik: Eee, przepraszam, możemy się potem poekscytować? Sztusi zaraz odpadną skrzydła. Czkawka: A-a. No dobra, jasne. Lećmy na wyspę. Odpoczniemy trochę. Śledzik: Hej, ej. Co się dzieje? Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę. Czkawka: Wy też to słyszycie? Sączysmark: No, ale co to? Śledzik: A bo ja wiem? Smoki lecą w to jak zaczarowane. Czkawka: No to chyba nie mamy wyboru. Śledzik: O bogowie. Jak tu pięknie. Mieczyk: Hehehehehehe… Ooo… Sączysmark: Ohoho. Nie. Na Berk to ja nie wracam. Mieczyk: Berk? Jakie Berk? Nie znam Berk. Czkawka: Chyba wszystkim się podoba. Czyli rozbijamy obóz. Sączysmark: Hahaha, zamawiam ognisko. Hakokieł, daj ognia. Smoczy glut. A co? Bez niego nigdzie się nie ruszam. Czkawka: Ech… Mieczyk: Mój kocyk. Oddawaj. Astrid: Miałeś rację, wiesz? Świat jest jednak strasznie wielki. I wielki i… piękny. Czkawka: Prawda? A my dopiero zaczynamy. Czeka nas tyle niespodzianek. Astrid. Wstawaj. Słyszysz to? Astrid: Co? Co słyszę? Nic nie słyszę. Czkawka: No właśnie. Dziwna cisza. Był dźwięk, a teraz… Śledzik: Smoki zniknęły. Zniknęły kompletnie! Astrid: Wichura! Mieczyk: Och… Astrid: Ile razy będziecie zaglądać za ten głaz? Ani Wym ani Jot by się tam nie zmieścili. Szpadka: Koleżanka chyba nie wie, jak elastyczny bywa nasz podwójny smok. A może to pojedynczy smok? Mieczyk: Hm… Ciekawe pytanie. Dwie głowy… Szpadka: Ale smok jeden. Mieczyk: Dwa mózgi. Szpadka: Ale jedno ciało. Sączysmark: Dwa ciała ale pół mózgu. Hahaha. Astrid: Ech. Czkawka: I nic. No nie, jak to? Ale dlaczego? Śledzik: Och… Sztukamięs. Ona by nigdy… Tak mnie zostawić, po prostu, bez słowa. Nie wierzę. Czkawka: Ło! Hehehe. Jest Szczerbatek. E, gdzie ty byłeś? Sączysmark: Aha. Twój smok nawcinał się chyba miejscowego szaleju i dokumentnie oszalał. Śledzik: Nie, nie, czekaj. On próbuje nam coś powiedzieć. Czkawka: Co jest, mordko? Wiesz gdzie reszta? O co chodzi? Ła! Aa! Astrid: Aa… Ciekawe, w którym momencie się zorientuje. Czkawka: Dobre pytanie. Poniosło chłopaka. Ach, nie przejmuj się. Chciałeś dobrze, ja wiem. Ech. Zostańcie. A nuż same wrócą. My spróbujemy się rozejrzeć, co jest grane. Nie! Czekaj! Wracamy! Ach. Śledzik, Sączysmark, Astrid, Mieczyk i Szpadka: Aaa! Śledzik: Oo-o-oj. Gromogrzmooot! Czkawka: Pięknie, mordko. Za prędko tu raczej nie wróci. Sączysmark: MASZ TAM COŚ JESZCZE W ZANADRZU!? ZMIENNOSKRZYDŁE?! O, ALBO KRZYKOZGONY?! NO, NIE ŻAŁUJ SOBIE! JAK MASZ, TO DAWAJ! Czkawka: A MUSISZ TAK NA MNIE KRZYCZEĆ?! Sączysmark: JA KRZYCZĘ?! JA LEDWO SŁYSZĘ, MĄDRALO! A LEDWO SŁYSZĘ, BO RZUCIŁ SIĘ NA NAS DZIKI GROMOGRZMOT! Czkawka: No dobra, trzeba znaleźć smoki. Polecę jeszcze raz, zgoda? NO MÓWIĘ, ŻE POLECĘ JESZCZE RAZ!! Mieczyk: WYBIJ TO SOBIE! Szpadka: PORĄBAŁO CIĘ! Śledzik: Chcesz jego powrotu?! Sączysmark: EJ NIE, NIE, BO ZABIORĘ CI NOGĘ! Astrid: O nie, mój drogi. Nie zostawisz nas. Śledzik: Całkiem bezbronnych i bez smoków. Szpadka: I głuchych, co nic nie słyszą i KRZYCZĄ! Mieczyk: I choć sprawia im to dziką frajdę, dość mało jest bezpiecznie! TY NAS TAM SŁYSZYSZ, CZY NIE?! Czkawka: Słyszę, słyszę. Polecimy razem. Ludzie… MÓWIĘ, ŻE POLECIMY RAZEM! Mieczyk: NIE MOŻNA NORMALNIE?! Się drze… Śledzik: Ee, Czkawka? Czkawka: No wiem, widzę. Przestało być pięknie. Sączysmark: Ja bym głosował za „strasznie i mroczno”. Śledzik: Hoo… Czy to jest to co myślę? Mieczyk: Połamane białe skały? Czkawka: Smocze kości. Mieczyk: A! Cmentarz! Bomba! Jest w porzo! Nie jest w porzo. Astrid: I znowu jakiś glut. Czkawka: Nie patrz na mnie. Sączysmark: Aa… Ktoś… coś… słyszał? Śledzik: Głośno i wyraźnie. Źle to wygląda. Czkawka: Łał. Mieczyk: No to chyba jasne co tu jest grane. Śledzik: Taa, coś unieruchomiło smoki w jakiejś dziwnej i twardej jak skała mazi. Mieczyk: Aa… Bo ja myślałem, że bardziej chodzi o jakieś zdechłe ryby i ee… baraninę. Śledzik: I to coś je porywa. Porywa je i zjada. Och… Szpadka: Zjadać smoki? To podłe. Ej, a może to ten!? Wydaje się całkiem podły. Czkawka: Nie! Nie ma mowy! Nie! I znowu ten dźwięk. Ta melodia. To coś musi je tu wabić. Śledzik: Dźwiękoskrzydły. Astrid: Co? Śledzik: Tak bym go nazwał. Czkawka: Serio? Teraz? Świetny moment. Brawo. Śledzik: To co nie nazwane, nie istnieje. Mieczyk: No, ale takie Śmiercipieśń bardziej by pasowało. Wiecie, bo słyszysz pieśń, masz śmierć. Czkawka: No proszę, Mieczyk ma dobry dzień. Mieczyk: Dzięki, chwalę sobie. Czekaj, dobry bo co? Astrid: Przestańcie, nazwa nie ma znaczenia. Ważne, że potwór zjada smoki i nie wiemy, czy nasze w ogóle żyją. Śledzik: Błagam, niech żyją. Czkawka: Do roboty! Astrid: Wichura! Sączysmark: Hakokieł! HAKOKIEŁ! Astrid: Chodź tu! Zobacz! Sączysmark: Hakuś! Nic się nie bój. Uratuję cię, bracie. Śledzik: Astrid, mam Wichurę! Czkawka: Czekaj, stój! NIE! Smoki! Ratujcie swoje smoki! Szybko! Śledzik: Ach, ach. Ooo… Nie mogę się ruszyć. Zakleił mnie. Sączysmark: Mnie też. Jak ten łotr mnie dopadł? Przecież jestem szybki. Mieczyk: Ta, ciesz się przynajmniej, że masz własny kokon. Szpadka: Myślisz, że to szczyt moich marzeń? Aaa! Mieczyk: Aa! Żyję. Czkawka: Yach! Astrid: Czkawka! Za tobą! Uciekaj! Ach! Och… Czkawka: ASTRID! Ach! Aaaaa! Ech. Hy… No cześć. Hehe… Pamiętasz mnie? No, słuchaj, kolego. Kiepsko wyszło. Może zaczęlibyśmy od początku? Zapisać w Księdze Smoków: „Gromogrzmoty paskudnie pamiętliwe”. Łehe. Ech. Spokojnie, pomogę ci. Aha, słabo to wyszło. Ja wiem… Wiem, że ci się to nie spodoba, ale… Mówię ci, to jedyne wyjście. Serio. Ach. Łoo! Ła! Łaa! Ła! Weź już daj spokój, co?! Chcę ci pomóc, kolego! Sobie też! Słuchasz ty mnie?! No nie słucha. Nie słucha, Gromogrzmot jeden. Nie słucha, bo ledwo słyszy. Aaa! Ach! Aa! Ach. Ale Śmiercipieśnia zgubiliśmy. O matko, no po prostu wielka katastrofa. Trzeba ich było zostawić na Berk. A teraz co? Siedzą w jakiejś mazi, mnie ściga śpiewające nie wiadomo co. A mówię to wszystko komu? Głuchemu Gromogrzmotowi co nic nie rozumie! Ale zaraz. Bo ty… skoro jesteś taki głuchy to, przyjacielu ty mój, nie słyszysz tych pieśni. A skoro nie słyszysz pieśni, potwór nic ci nie zrobi. No jasne! Dlatego się ostałeś sam jeden. O tak, drogi panie. Pomożesz mi uratować przyjaciół i przysięgam na wszystko, załatwimy tego wrednego smokojada. Umowa stoi? Sączysmark: Ech! Ech! Gdzie ten Czkawka? Zostawił nas, ta? A ja muszę psi-psi. Astrid: Wcale nie zostawił. Przecież wróci. Gdybym dała radę sięgnąć… do noża… Śledzik: To byś sięgnęła, ale nóż nie pomoże. Ta maź jest strasznie twarda. Uch. Nożem nic byś nie zdziałała. Sączysmark: Skoro nie pójdzie nożem, to jak się mamy ratować?! Mieczyk: Właśnie. Bo jeśli te jej cuchnące włosy mają mi towarzyszyć całą wieczność… Szpadka: Haha, taki jesteś, tak? A ja liczę, że pójdziesz na pierwszy żer, wiesz? I umilisz mi moje ostatnie chwile, braciszku. Mieczyk: Ty się już, panienko, nie przepychaj tu na moją stronę. Szpadka: Ła! Mieczyk: Ło-ho-ho. Co to było? Jeszcze raz! Czkawka: Okej, nie wypaliło. Trudno. Kokon miał się roztrzaskać. Astrid: Jeszcze jakieś genialne pomysły? Śledzik: Od razu ci powiem, że cięcie, drapanie i darcie odpada. Ta maź jest twarda. Twardsza niż, ja wiem, niż twój ojciec. Czkawka: Przecież to maź. Śledzik: Ale twarda. Czkawka: Hm. Nie ruszajcie się. Mieczyk: No bardzo śmieszne. Uważaj, bo zaraz pęknę. Sączysmark: Matko, co ty wyprawiasz? Czkawka: Spokojnie, będzie dobrze. Sączysmark: Serio? A niby kiedy? Kiedy mnie podpalisz? Czkawka: Mówiłeś, że tylko lekko piecze. Sączysmark: Przecież kłamałem! Jestem kłamczuchem! Czkawka: Przestań, przeżyjesz. Ja nie kłamię. Sączysmark: Ooch. Ła! Aaa! Ee. Śledzik: Oo… Och… O-o. Ła! Ruchy, ruchy! Właśnie poszły przekąski! Lada chwila danie główne! Ło? Oo. O bogowie. Astrid: Przestań. Panikujesz. Będzie go sobie wcinał pewnie parę ładnych godzin. A… Śledzik: Parę godzin!? Aaa! Nie! Yy… Yyy…. Cześć, smoku. Czkawka: Ty! Pamiętasz nas?! Mieczyk i Szpadka: Aaa! Astrid: Iha! Wolność! Sączysmark: Ła! Aa. Czkawka: Heh, cześć, mordko. Też się stęskniłem. Ostał nam się maluszek. Biedak, nie zdążył uciec. Sączysmark, ratuj małego. Ja się zajmę wielkoludem. Chodź go załatwimy, dobra?! Ale tak na amen. Oj, ja już chyba wiem jak. Hop, hop, panie śpiewak! Witamy w naszych skromnych progach! Ła! I jak myślisz? Chyba możemy znikać. Tak jest! Pięknie, panie kolego. Tam sobie może śpiewać ile wlezie. Hehehehe. Heh. Na waszym miejscu poszukałbym fajniejszej wyspy. Śmiercipieśń kiedyś wróci. Mieczyk: Eee… Ty wiesz, że one kiepsko słyszą? Czkawka: Tak Mieczyk, wiem. Dobra, lecimy stąd. Słuchajcie… W sumie to ja, ten… przepraszam, że was w to wpakowałem. Jeśli ktoś chce do domu… Astrid: Oszalałeś? Szpadka: W życiu. Sączysmark: Człowieku, nie bawiliśmy się tak od lat. Astrid: Chociaż, jeśli można mieć uwagę… Czkawka: No, słucham. Astrid: Przydałaby się wyspa. Taka tylko nasza. Śledzik: I to jest dobry pomysł. Nie ma przecież sensu latać tam i z powrotem. Czkawka: Fajnie. Taki punkt wypadowy. Tak? Śledzik: No właśnie. I tym razem my wybieramy, nie smoki, co? Oj, przepraszam, trochę nawaliliście. Czkawka: Sączysmark, gdyby nie twój tajemniczy glut, byłoby po nas. Ty wybierasz. Sączysmark: Powaga? Czkawka: Całkowita. Sączysmark: Ekstra! Hakokieł, co ty na to? Ha! I to, to ja rozumiem! NA DRUGĄ STRONĘ TĘCZY! Czkawka, Astrid, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka: NA DRUGĄ STRONĘ TĘCZY! Kategoria:Scenariusze